A Very Carswell Christmas
by Miaou27
Summary: This is what happens to Cress and Thorne when they ride away on the Rampion and pass out the antidote for the blue fever. I'm not sure why nobody has done this, that I know of. Also this story take place during the holidays, if you pay attention to the some parts of the Lunar Chronicles, you can see that Winter ends in December or November. Let's say it's the end of December!
1. Chapter 1

**hi. writing new story. read please.**

Thorne was jittering with excitement. He was going to go to Tahoe with his friends. His friends being Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, and some doctor from Luna who he worked with. Their name was Roise. He didn't consider them as a friend though. Ever since he was a kid he went to Tahoe, now, for his job, he got to go. Best thing was that in a week was Christmas! And it was snowing in Tahoe! He was almost as excited as he was as a little kid.

So, what Thorne had planned out was a little break from work. They were almost finished giving out the antidote for California, they just needed to do Tahoe. Cinder also said that they could have a week break because of the holidays. She said she was too, even though Cinder never celebrated Christmas before. Thorne almost was angry at her that she didn't, she just responded saying only two percent of the Commonwealth celebrated it. She probably only remembered that because of the computer in her head.

Anyways, Thorne was planning out a surprise vacation for all his friends. They were going to pass out the antidote, then he was going to tell them that they had vacation. He just didn't know where they were going to stay. That's where he told Scarlet about it.

"So, you said your family owned two cabins in Tahoe." Scarlet was saying while looking at her port.

"Yeah, so?" Thorne responded. Then it occurred to him. "We're not staying with my family. They hate me so much."

"Now that you're pardoned, they probably don't hate you. Also, one of their cabins they're renting out for the holidays." She showed him it on her port. "They are also doing it for really cheap. We take this chance, Christmas is in a week and in a few days even the hotels will be full."

"Well, my family still hates me for stealing from them. I know it." Thorne said.

"You stole from your family?" She shook her head, "Whatever, if the big baby doesn't want to see his family for a few minutes, then I'll go met them. I'll say it's just me, Wolf, Cress, and Roise."

"Fine," He agreed. "Get that cabin!"

"You know this is really romantic of you," Scarlet said while pressing her port.

"Why?"

"Your girlfriend's never seen the snow, she'll probably start crying." Scarlet responded, and she was right. Cress has never seen the snow. She probably didn't know that Tahoe had snow, Thorne was awesome.

"Wolf hasn't either," Thorne pointed out.

"Oh yeah," She laughed. "We're going to be the best partners ever."

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Scarlet just came out of the pharmacy, she was giving the antidotes to the pharmacy, she could do it alone because there wasn't a lot of sick people in Tahoe. Right now it was Thorne's job to keep Wolf and Cress in a room of the Rampion without windows. Scarlet told Rosie about what they were doing and she left to do her own Christmas stuff.

Right now Scarlet was walking to cabin, it wasn't too far away from the snowy field the Rampion was in. The cabin had two stories and was right to the woods. When she reached it, she went to the door and knocked.

Almost immediately a couple that looked in their mid fifties, opened the door. The woman had short, dark hair with sparkling blue eyes like Thorne. The man looked just like an older Thorne, but had less popping blue eyes.

"Oh, hi, you must be Scarlet." The woman said while she extended her hand. Scarlet shakes it. "I'm Holly and this is my husband Arthur."

They then showed Scarlet the cabin. It was a very nice place, it had a small kitchen, a living room, a dinning room that was connected to the kitchen, a living room, two bedrooms, and a loft with three beds. While they were giving the tour, though, she swore she saw Arthur observing her, which she found creepy.

When they were done she scanned her wrist on their port, so she could pay for the cabin. She told them that she was going to get her friends, after they scanned her wrist again so that she could get into the cabin and the back door.

When Scarlet was about to leave Arthur stopped her. "Wait, were you the one who helped saved Luna?"

"Yes," She responded while turning back around to face them.

"I thought I recognized you." She nodded, many people did recognize them. "Do you Carswell Thorne, he helped too."

"Yeah, we're really good friends." She smiled, and saw Holly smile too. They were probably his parents.

"Can you tell him we forgive him, you probably know, he has a crime record. We're his parents." Holly asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sure," Scarlet responded, then she silently apologized to Thorne for what she did next. They forgave him, she needed to do it. "You know, he's going to stay at this cabin too. He's only a mile away, you can stay and say hi to him. We'll be back soon." She already regretted it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorne heard his port ding, and saw Scarlet say they were ready.

"Okay guys," He said to Wolf and Cress who were both bored waiting for Scarlet and having to stay in one room. "I just got a comm from Scarlet we need to go and help. Put on some jackets!"

They did as they were told and Thorne lead them through the ship a way that had no windows. Cress and Wolf walked slowly behind them, and Thorne couldn't help but observe Cress in the over sized jacket. She looked so adorable.

When they reached the door out of the ship he opened the door in a fast motion.

"Surprise!" Thorne and Scarlet both said as Thorne lead Cress and Wolf out of the ship to be the snow. Wolf was just slightly smiling as Scarlet hugged him. Cress, on the other hand, had the funniest expression on her face. It was like when she first saw the sky, but this time she wouldn't have a heat attack. She looked more like she was going to have a heart attack.

Thorne hugged her and she smiled at him. "So," He said to everyone. "We are actually on vacation, we're staying at an awesome cabin for a week in favor of the holidays." Cress's smile became bigger.

"This is amazing Captain." She said with some snow in her hands, she then dropped it, probably because of the temperature. "I've never been in the snow before."

"I know, same as Wolf. You've never even been in the rain before." He responded.

"It's so cold, and beautiful."

Thorne laughed. "Not this again," He then pulled her into a hug, but she kissed him. He was a little proud of her, it was always Thorne kissing her. She was still a little shy around him.

After she let go of him, Scarlet and Wolf were watching them. "Creeps," Thorne said to them as they started walking to the cabin.

When they reached it, he was confident. He was not going to get worked up because this was the place that had so many weird, not horrible memories. His family only met on Christmas and they hated him, but he loved the two days of skiing they did. In L.A. it was always so hot. Except the last Christmas when he was sixteen, he stayed the whole time drinking with his older cousin, Derek, they didn't care if he was under aged.

Scarlet scanned her wrist to go inside. Cress looked awed at the cabin, but when they got to the living room they were all, except for Scarlet, surprised.

His parents were right on the couch. Thorne was more anger then he usually was, and he let it show.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked. Stupid Scarlet, he didn't want to see his parents because he hated them, not the other way around like he told Scarlet.

"Hi Carswell," His mother said, a little nervous.

"I'm sorry Thorne, they said they forgave you." Scarlet said in her defense, because Thorne was giving her and his parents the worst look he ever made as an adult.

"Well I haven't forgiven them!" He yelled to Scarlet, then turned to his parents. "I can't believe you sold me off to the military! I didn't even have a choice!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you signed up for the military yourself." Scarlet admitted. She then turned to Cress and Wolf, who just looked uncomfortable.

"What kind of teenage boy would sign up for the military?" Thorne grunted, observing Scarlet, who seemed almost a little scared. He might've been yelling too much at her, even though she was the not the person to be scared at someone who they knew wasn't going to hurt them. She probably was just use to him hiding his fear and anger.

"Carswell," His father joined in. "We sent you their because you were the worst son anyone could think of."

"I thought you said you forgave me!" Thorne said as he went closer to his dad.

"That was your mom!" His father yelled back at him, as he went closer to Thorne so they were about an inch apart.

"Well then why-" Thorne was cut off by Cress grabbing his arm. He looked into her face and realized she was scared. Then Thorne looked at Scarlet, she wasn't scared of herself, she was worried of him. If his father, wasn't his father he would punch him in the face.

But he his father.

Thorne sighed and backed away from his father. He apologized quietly to everyone and sat down on the couch.

"You know what guys?" His mother asked. "You don't have to pay for the cabin, if you come to Christmas Eve dinner."

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

They all decided to go to Christmas Eve dinner with the Thornes. Cress was happy that that argument with Thorne, Scarlet, and his parents didn't last long. Right now Cress was unpacking some things she had from the Rampion. All she really owned was her port and some clothes from Luna and her satellite. She didn't know why she kept that ruined dress, maybe because it reminded her of her earlier life.

They ended up having Scarlet and Wolf sleep in the bedrooms and Cress and Thorne sleep in the loft. Cress suggested to sleep in the twin bed, because there was only three queens, but Thorne insisted that he had to if she was. Now their beds were right across from each other. Cress couldn't help feel happy about that. She was really nervous about being in the cabin. It was so different to her.

"Hey Cress," Thorne said behind her.

She turned around. "What?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine," She tried to look honest, which she was. "It last for like a minute."

"I know, but I like to keep my cool."

"Like I said," Cress smiled, he was turning out to be the hero that she dreamed, well, not exactly. But very close, and just as good. The guy she dreamed of in he satellite didn't have a sense of humor. "It's fine."

"It's just that the last time I saw them they were giving me dirty, scared looks as I walked away with a bunch of strangers who would turn out to horrible."

"They never saw you in jail?"

"No," He grabbed a blanket and spread it over his bed. "But when I was eighteen they sent me a very nasty message to my cell." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm excited about meeting the rest of your family." She said, but he just gave her a look saying "I'm not."


	3. Chapter 3

Didnt **think I was going to update before Christmas? I only have one more chapter left. Also, for anyone who read Yín and April, I only added April in because I'm running out of ideas.**

Cress looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress, that Thorne said matched her eyes, and black heels from Luna, luckily they had a small heel, but she still looked taller. So far, the past few days Cress, Thorne, Scarlet, and Wolf went to 'winter' activities. It was amazing, the only problem being: the whole time Thorne was avoiding his family. Cress realized that she loved the snow, much better than the darkness on Luna or the hot sun in the Sahara dessert.

Right now they were about to head over to the other cabin to have dinner with Thorne's family, like Thorne promised. He was wearing a tux, which he looked adorable in.

"I could never understand why we had to get so dressed up for a home cooked dinner." Thorne said.

"Hey," Scarlet yelled from downstairs. "We should get going."

"How do I look?" Cress asked after she put on her shoes and stood up.

"You look beautiful Crescent Moon. " He said with a smile.

She probably was blushing at the compliment, but still responded: "Don't call me Crescent Moon."

"Okay, bossy pants."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "You don't have to,"

"Cress, I was joking." He told her. "You just never tell me to do stuff."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized again.

"Don't be sorry," He pulled her in and kissed her forehead. "I mean you should boss me around because we're dating."

She exploded. They were dating? Well, the past few weeks they were kissing and stuff. Wow.

Remembering that she was hugging Thorne, and that he just said something, she nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Okay," He let go of Cress, "Let's go to my stupid family's cabin."

They went down the stairs and saw Wolf and Scarlet were waiting. Scarlet was wearing a red dress from Luna, that matched her hair and hoodie (which she was wearing with the dress.) Then Wolf was wearing a tux, like Thorne. He looked uncomfortable.

When they saw that Cress and Thorne were ready, they all left the cabin, and went across the snowy street. Cress walked uncomfortably with her open toed shoes, her feet were freezing. Bad choice.

When they reached the giant cabin, that looked more like a mansion, Scarlet knocked. They waiting a few seconds in the snow before the door opened. The one who opened it was a tall, brunette with pretty blue eyes. She was wearing a rainbow dress, with sparkling leggings. She looked a lot like Thorne.

"Hey!" She immediately gave Thorne a hug. She held him for a few second before she let go and noticed them."Oh, hi. I'm April, Carswell's sister."

"Wow Thorne, I never knew you had a sister." Scarlet said.

He never mentioned it to Cress. She wondered why.

"Yeah, I never tell anyone about her because she sucks." April gave Thorne a look, and he added. "Also because she told me that if I told her name to anyone, she would hunt me down and kill me before the police. Back then, I was a wanted criminal."

"Like we don't know that, Thorne." Wolf said, making Cress feel left out for being the only one not to say anything.

"Well April," Thorne said. "This is Cress, my girlfriend." He motioned towards her

Cress's face went hot, she still couldn't believe that she was dating Carswell Thorne. And now she was at his family's cabin, with his sister that he never told anybody about. She understood that a little bit, whenever Thorne and Cress talked about his family, it was never about the members.

"Wow, I've never even see you two kiss." Scarlet commented.

"And this is Scarlet," He continued, ignoring Scarlet's comment. "My annoying friend. And her boyfriend Wolf."

April glanced at all their faces, "Please come in, it must be freezing."

When they went inside, Cress was very surprised at the size. It was beautiful, in front of her was a big staircase that lead to two more stories, so it was a three story cabin. Then to her left was a kitchen with lots of rich people, all older then her, except for one baby, being held by a woman.

On her right was a living room. It had more people, but a two toddlers and one person around her age. It also had a tree, which Cress found weird because it was indoors, with lights wrapping around it. She then looked away from it, and saw April walk into the kitchen and start talking to the woman with the baby. April was much more sparkly and colorful then everyone else.

Cress's attention was torn away from the cabin, when Thorne grabbed her hand and turned towards Scarlet and Wolf. "So this is my dad's side of the family. The Thorne's, so I wouldn't mind if you called me Carswell. My dad's mom is still alive, and he has four other siblings, and all but one of them has kids. Then some of those people, have their own kids. I know they're at least one, I haven't seen them in three years, and it looks like they is more than one kid."

"Is this the only two rooms people are in?" Scarlet asked.

"They is dining room past the living room that might have people, it's where we'll be eating." He responded.

"What are we eating?" Scarlet asked him.

"I don't know. I told you, I haven't seen these people in years."

"For Christmas I always had a cake, people have been doing that in France for centuries." Scarlet said, she looked sad. She and her grandma probably made that cake together.

"What is Christmas?" Cress asked, but she got confused stares from Thorne and Scarlet. "I mean, I've heard of it, they mention it on net dramas. But what exactly is it?"

"Oh, yeah, you've lived in a place that doesn't celebrate holidays." Scarlet realized. "Christmas is when you give presents to your friends and family. Children believe that two men comes in the night, and one gives them more presents and the other carries a whip."

Thorne gave Scarlet a look. "I never heard of this whip guy,"

"Different cultures," Scarlet responded.

Cress then saw a man, about in his twenties, look at them and then came over. He looked dirty and wasn't as nicely dressed as everyone else.

"Carswell!" He screamed, and when he did he breath stunk. He then pulled Thorne into a quick hug.

The second they were hugging, Thorne gave a look to Cress. He probably smelt him too. They then let go.

"Who are these people, Carswell?" The man asked.

"These are my friends Cress, Scarlet, and Wolf." Thorne responded.

The man looked at Scarlet, "I bet you're Scarlet," He slurred while he grabbed her hair.

As soon as he touched her, she slapped him off. "Yeah, and you probably bet that this is Wolf, my boyfriend."

He then looked at Wolf. "I can see when I'm not wanted." Then he walked away and started talking to a person, Cress recognized as Thorne's dad.

"That is my cousin, Robert. He's definitely drunk." Thorne told them. "Probably many people will be coming up to me and will be saying how stupid I am or how they knew I would save the world and they miss me."

"Dinner!" A middle aged woman with blonde hair shouted to everyone.

Everybody was going to a room past the kitchen, so they followed. It was an extremely big, fancy room. Inside there was two tables. One was long, and took up a lot of space, the other was smaller and looked like it could fit only about six people, but they pulled up another chair so now it was a little too crowded.

The woman with blonde hair, walked up to them. "Hey Carswell," She gave Thorne a hug. "So you and your friends will be sitting over there." She pointed towards the small table with the crowded chairs.

"Really Veronica?" Thorne asked the woman, Veronica.

She glanced at Thorne, like she still didn't trust him after everything he's done. "We didn't know you were coming since yesterday. We only can only fit 25 people at the big table."

"Fine."

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Thorne, Cress, Wolf, and Scarlet sat at the small table with Thorne's cousin, her kid, and two other kids. Thorne couldn't believe that they made them sit there. He was the most famous person out of all the Thornes!

"How have you been Thorne?" His cousin with the baby, Jessica, asked him.

Thorne looked at her kid. She was only in her twenties and didn't bring anyone to the dinner, that's probably why she was sitting at the little table. "I'm fine, just angry. You know they can fit all of us. At least the adults."

"Cress isn't an adult." Scarlet pointed out.

"Fine, all adults and teens can fit." Thorne agreed.

Cress tugged at his sleeve and he looked down at her. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" He asked.

"Your father." She responded, but he still didn't hear. "He said: 'I can't believe my son. He probably blackmailed them into saying he helped, he still is the criminal we all know. Or this whole thing is a sham. That girl, Cinder, probably brainwashed people to say she was the real queen, and then she's going to be a worse dictator than Levana."

Thorne looked at his father, he was laughed and drinking and eating with a bunch of his family members. His father never liked Thorne, even before he did anything horrible. And it wasn't even a favorites thing, he disliked April too.

Thorne couldn't take it anymore, he was an adult and he helped lots of people. This wasn't like before, he wasn't a criminal now. Thorne got up and walked over to his dad, not hiding his calm like before. Scarlet gave him a warning glance, but he didn't care.

"Dad!"


	4. Chapter 4

**First story that I completed that wasn't a one-shot! Yay!**

 **PS:Sorry that I didn't update in time for Christmas.**

Cress watched Thorne storm up to his dad.

"Dad!" He yelled, making his dad look over at him. "You still think of me as a criminal?"

His father put his drink down. "Carswell, once you steal stuff from your own family, they is no turning back."

"I stole from you guys because you have more money then you know what to do with. Plus I was only a thief, I wasn't a murderer or anything extremely horrible."

"You were a deserter to your nation, that's a horrible thing to do." A man sitting next to Thorne's father said.

"Then why did you invite me?" Thorne asked.

"It was your mother's idea," His father defended. Cress scanned the room for the mother, but she must've been in the kitchen.

"Have you guys forgotten everything I've done in the past few months. I helped the true heir of Luna, I helped save a girl trapped in a satellite her whole life, I helped get rid of Levana, I helped stop a horrible war, and now my job is passing out the cure to the plague!" Thorne yelled.

"How do we know if you really did anything great, Carswell!" His father yelled. "We all know who you are! People don't change!"

Cress heard someone get up next to her. It was Scarlet.

"Don't you people listen to the news!" Scarlet said, quieter than the Thornes, but still loud. "How many times do we have to say this. Carswell is saving hundreds of people a day."

"Hundreds, I think I could save thousands on a good day." Thorne said.

"Shut up, Thorne." Scarlet said, ignoring that most of the people in the room were a Thorne.

"I'm sorry Carswell, but we agreed we can't trust you." Some random woman said.

Cress replayed this whole conversation in her head, these people were being really unfair. She was about to back Thorne up, but then she noticed people were staring at her. Noise was already coming out of her mouth, so she turned it into a squeal and tried to sink into her chair.

That just made more stares.

Wolf looked at Cress, and definitely could sense her uncomfortableness.

"You know what?" Thorne looked at the small table Cress was siting at. "We're leaving."

He came over to the table and took her arm, even though he didn't need to. She was willing to go, same with Scarlet and Wolf.

As they were about to leave the room, Thorne's father yelled. "Well now you're not welcome in the cabin we rented to you."

Thorne turned back at him. "Fine." He agreed, then left.

Cress was a little sad that he agreed to leave the cabin, their snow vacation had to end.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Thorne sighed as he looked at the top of the bunk. He never should've gone to his parents. He felt like a little kid when he thought this, but they sucked.

It had been a few hours since everyone went to bed, and the whole time he thought about his parents. He couldn't get out of his head his father's disappointment. He basically saved the world!

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

Thorne woke up in the stuffy room of the rampion. He was lying on his side looking at the window. He was a little startled to see snow, not outer space, which he got use to in the past few months.

He sat up and pushed his legs off the bed. He changed into some military uniform pants and a black T-shirt. He then opened his door and headed towards the bathroom. Even though he was wearing socks, the floor was pretty cold under his feet.

When Thorne walked past one room, he saw Cress sitting on a crate as sound came out of the portscreen in her hand. She was so interested in what she was watching, she didn't notice Thorne starring at her.

"Hey," Thorne said, still in the doorway.

"Hi," She responded, still staring at the screen.

Thorne walked over towards her and sat down on a crate next to her. On the screen there was a few people talking to each other in the snow. "What's this?"

Cress paused it and looked at him. "It's an old second era Christmas net drama."

"They have Christmas net dramas?"

"They have a few nowadays, but they're most not the main plot, but in the second era, people made a lot." She responded, empathizing on 'a lot'.

Thorne smiled at her excitement as she told him this. That's when he realized he shouldn't care about most of his stupid family.

He had a new family now.


End file.
